Mr Possessive
by TeeRoss90
Summary: I hadn't even noticed when his hands slightly went up my shirt touching my stomach making it burn by his touch. I shivered slightly and I could almost feel his smirk when I went wide eyed and jumped off his lap. "W-What are we doing!" I asked no one and Hotaru and Ruka chuckled. "Were engaged, its okay for us to be doing this." he smirked pulling me back down. Natsume x Mikan
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Mikan. Shes a Famous singer and is Childhood friends with Natsume, the Famous Actor, Ruka also the Actor, and her best friend Hotaru, who Invents things for a Company. So its only Natural right? That they were paired off when they were younger? Mikan and Natsume Engaged since they were 6, and the same with Hoaru and Ruka.**

* * *

I sighed as I got out of the car. I walked up to my door and opened it. I took my shoes off the maids instantly grabbing them to clean them. I put my bag on the Kitchen table as I took off part of the Uniform leaving me in the dress shirt type thing. I looked over in the living room to see three heads and I glared at them.

"You left me." I said and then sat down beside Natsume.

"I didn't leave you, I had another meeting," Hotaru said and I frowned and looked towards Ruka for his reason. He looked at me and then laughed nervously.

"I went with Hotaru.." he mumbled scratching the back of his neck. He turned looked up and smirked, "But I told Natsume to wait for you..." he said and I rolled my eyes and looked towards Natsume, he just shoved another Chip in his mouth ignoring me and I pouted, and turned towards me and let that cocky smirk fall on his face.

"Those crazy fan girls were chasing me, I had no choice but to drive home." he said and turned back to the T.V I whined and then gave him a soft punch.

"You meanies! You could have at least told me...Or Texted me.." I mumbled and then stood up only to be pulled back down, I looked towards Natsume and blushed. "S-Stop that!" I said trying to get out of his hold but he smirked and it tightened.

"Forgive me my Love." he said sarcastically and I blushed and started pinching his hands. He snickered and then let go of me. I fell to the ground and groaned I rubbed my bottom and glared at him, I stood up and walked into the Kitchen again and opened the fridge and frowned.

"Aw, there is no more Strawberry Candy." I whined and then stood up all the way and looked around once more. "Is there anything you guys need? I'm going to the Main Kitchen to get more Strawberry Puffs." I said and then Hotaru looked up.

"You have no more Dr. Pepper." She said and I nodded.

"..Oh! and you need more Pepsi." Ruka added on and I nodded.

Here I go. Four turns and I will be there. I sighed, this area was only for us four, there was our own kitchen, living room, and a sitting room. I opened the door and let my feet lead me to the kitchen when I went wide eyed. I stopped and turned around forgetting about asking Natsume when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Owwy!" I whined and looked up at the face of Natsume, he smirked and held his hand out for me. I took it and stood up dusting myself off. "What are you doing here?" I asked and he put his hands in his pocket.

"I already know that you would need help carrying everything." he said and I nodded and turned around and we started walking once more and I looked at him threw the corner of my eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah, Why don't you change?" I asked and he looked at me and then down to his school Uniform. He sighed and then nodded. I guess you kinda say that Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka practically live here sense they are here everyday of the week until its time to go to bed.

Natsume lives beside me and Hotaru lives on the other side of my house while Ruka is beside Hotaru's. We don't even have to go outside. All our bed room windows are connected, well. Me and Natsume's Balcony's are kinda connected. I could easily jump over to his side. Ruka and Hotaru's house are close enough to climb across from their windows.

But it was made this way, all out bed rooms are on the Third Floor and at the back of the house, they are pretty wide. My bed room goes from one side of the house, to the other side. I had a big window so I could see out the back and then one window connected to Hotaru's window and then on my other side of the room was connected to Natsume's room.

Well we are all rich, and Famous. Not to sound spoiled or anything but we are the next Generation to the Family's Companys, but when we are older we will connect all our company's together and we will be the biggest in Japan.

Sense Ruka is my cousin our company's are practically the same, and since Hotaru is Natsume's cousin so is theirs. So if me and Natsume get married and so do Ruka and Hotaru then we can connect our company's.

* * *

I huffed as I practically dragged the box of Pepsi across the floor.

"Only three more turns to go!" I managed to get out. Natsume sighed and then stopped, turning around he looked at me and smirked and just watched and I glared at him.

"Do you need help Mikan?" he asked and I huffed, puffing out my cheeks.

"You suck." I cried and then tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge. Natsume sighed and then put down his box and gave me the light one with the Strawberry candy in it. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he picked up the box and put it on the other one and started walking. I let my mouth drop.

"Jeez, Natsume. Your so strong!" I said catching up with him.

"And..?" he asked and I looked away from his pouting.

"Don't boast his ego..." I reminded myself as we walked into the living room. I walked towards the kitchen putting everything down and sighed.

"I'll be going up stairs for a quick shower!" I said and then went up to my room. I got in the shower, and sighed as the hot water hit my back. Once I was done I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out of the washroom, I walked over to my closet and started looking for clothes to where when I heard a chuckle.

I gasp and spun around and screamed.

"N-Natsume! You pervert! W-What are you doing in here!" I yelled. He just looked up from his Manga Book and moved so his was lying on his side, his face rested in his palm as he looked at me with that smirk on his face. "A-Answer me!" I said blushing. I was only in a towel.

He got up and walked towards me, "Calm down Mikan, there nothing to see anyway.." he said and I was about to yell at him when he stopped in front of me and put his hand beside me head trapping my and with one finger he traced my neck making me gulp. "Or is there...?" he asked a glint of Mischief in his eye as his finger make its way down to my towel playing with its end.

I opened my mouth to yell at him when there was a knock on the door. I snapped my head towards it but Natsume didn't even move.

"Mikan? Are you alright? Were coming in." Ruka said.

"Shit." Natsume mumbled and then grabbed me covering my mouth and stepped into my closet pulling me in with him. I went wide eyed at our position. I was in between his legs my hands on his chest, the only thing keeping us from touching. He looked threw the crack on the door as did I. They walked around and after awhile they gave up.

"I wonder where she went?" Ruka said and then walked out.

Just as I was about to sigh I tensed seeing Hotaru looking straight at us. She walked out and I finally sighed. I looked up feeling Natsume's breath on my face and I shut my eyes close and gulped once more.

I was going to get up when I felt a tug on my towel. I went wide eyed, my towel was stuck on something. I felt Natsume starting to get up and I panicked.

"W-Wait!" I said and he stopped and looked at me smirking.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Er...I, um.." I didn't want to say it.

He grinned this time and leaned in more. "Sorry Mikan, I can't here you." he chuckled and I blushed and looked away from him. "Mikan, talk to me." he said leaning in more and I couldn't take to closeness anymore.

"M-My T-Towels stuck!" I said and he stopped and then started laughing, he smirked.

"Where?" he asked and I looked towards him with furrowed eye brows but then I growled in defeat. I pointed down towards my leg and he smirked and leaned down to get it undone.

"Thanks.." I mumbled.

"hn." was the reply I got. I sighed and then I felt it get loose and I smiled but then I felt his hand slightly touch my thigh. I yelped and then he pulled away smirking. I raised my hand to slap him for his pervertness but then a piece of my towel fell. Before it could show anything Natsume grabbed his with his tips of his fingers. He looked away.

"Here." he said. I held the Towel up and he stood up and I stayed in the closet and looked up at him.

"W-Why did you hide me?" I asked. He looked towards me.

"I can't let other boys see you like this. Your mine." he said and I blushed and looked away.

"B-But hes my cousin.." I said and he knelt in front of me and lifted my face so I would meet his. "Mine." he repeated and then stood up walking out leaving me here stranded. I lifted a hand to my burning hot face.


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath and then walked around the corner and everyone looked towards me. I smiled and then sat as far away from Natsume as I could. He noticed this because he smirked and Hotaru looked over at us and then smirked while Ruka just sat there frowning wondering why we were all quiet.

"Have fun, upstairs?" Hotaru asked. I looked at her and blushed and was about to open my mouth when Natsume cut me off.

"We did, thanks for asking." he said and then looked towards my surprised face. Snapping out of it I glared at him and then turned towards Hotaru.

"N-No! We did nothing!...Like that.." I shivered and she raised her eye brow at me making me nervous, when ever she did that it meant she had something on her mind.

"I never said you were doing 'That' I just asked you if you had fun? So did you do 'That' Mikan?" she asked emotionlessly. I felt my mouth go different shades of red and I looked at Natsume to see him just sitting there watching T.V I went wide eyed as his calmness. "Did you?" she asked and I looked from her to Natsume.

"Natsume! Help me out here! Tell me them didn't do anything!" I said and he looked at me his eyes with its boring look in them.

"Sure, we did stuff. Got a problem?" he asked and I let my mouth drop. I leaned over more and pinched his arm, he jumped and glared at me and I glared back. "What? Its not like we _didn't_ do anything..." he said and I pinched him harder this time. He slapped my hand away and I frowned when there was a beeping sound.

Sighing I got up and walked over to the computer in the kitchen, I moved the mouse and looked at the screen.

'Mother is calling.' I sighed and pressed accept. My moms face popped up and she looked worried.

"Mikan! Are you alright? Did anything happen?" he asked and I watched her trying to get a good look around and I smiled.

"Calm down Mom, nothing happened. Why?" I asked and she sighed then my Dad popped up and he smiled.

"Mikan!" he cheered and dived forward hitting the Camera and I giggled. My Mom pulled him back and glared at him, they soon started bickering and I smiled warmly. They are still the same.

"Hello? I'm still here." I said and they both looked.

"Oh, right." My mom said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Right?" I asked and she smiled at me and then her eyes went serious.

"We just got a note, it told us that they were going to harm you guys if we didn't give them an amount of money, I was just checking to see if you were alright, and Tell the others to stay the night." she said.

"Were here!" Ruka called out.

"Hn." Natsume said.

"Yes, I am here." Hotaru said.

My Mom smiled hearing them. "Well that was a stupid thing to say, I should have known they would be over, they practically live with you." she said and I nodded.

"Anyway, did you give them the money?" I asked and she frowned.

"No." she said and I nodded happy. I don't like this when things like this happen. It used to happen alot when we were younger.

"K, well thats all I wanted to say. Love you!" and with that the screen said 'Disconnected'

I frowned. I was going to ask them when they were coming home. "Love You." I mumbled to no one when I felt arms around my waist. I looked up to see Natsume hugging me from behind, he kinda does that all the time when I'm sad. I smiled at him and leaned into his hug use to the feeling.

"They will come home one day," he said and I nodded. I smirked and then pressed the Webcam and took a Picture of us. I giggled as he rested his chin on my head. Soon Hotaru and Ruka came, Hotaru just stood up there while I noticed Ruka grabbed her hand. I smiled widely and pointed to there hands. Ruka smiled while Hotaru glared at me.

"What? He can't hold my hand while you to a practically begging to be close together?" she asked pointing to Natsume's arms around me. I blushed and then looked away.

"I-Its just that...y-you two never show affection.." I said and then Ruka smirked.

"What? Were going to be married some day." he said and I looked away. "So are you two." he said and I felt Natsume's chest shake as he chuckled.

He dropped his arms and then grabbed my hand leading me to the living room, we sat down and so did Ruka and Hotaru. "Now, what about that movie we were going to watch last night?" he asked and I already knew he was doing this to make me feel better. I smiled but then Ruka opened his mouth.

"I got a better movie, its from America." he said and I looked at the Movie Case.

"HallPass?" I asked and he nodded.

"Its pretty funny," he said and I watched as he put it in.

Half way threw the movie we were all laughing. All of a sudden there was a part when they were... Hotaru instantly turned away and I went wide eyed and screamed.

"Ruka! What did you pick-" I was cut off when my eyes were covered and I was brought to Natsume's chest. I sighed not having to see that scene anymore. I looked up from his chest to his face, I was about to ask him why he did that but as if he knew what I was going to say he looked down at me and smirked.

"Do I have to say it?" he asked and I let a confused look slip on my face. "You mine." he said and I blushed.

"Is it over?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Hes still shirtless." he said and I giggled.

"Shirtless? Thats it?" I asked. He just scoffed.

"You haven't even seen me shirtless yet, so why would I let you see another person shirtless?" he asked and I looked away. Why is he always so...Protective? I think that was the word.

After it was over and the guy was fully dressed he let me look again. It was getting dark out and I looked over to Hotaru and Ruka only to see Ruka pull Hotaru closer to him. I instantly knew what was going to happen so I stood up not wanting to get involved in there stupid games when Natsume grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him, closer then Hotaru and Ruka were.

Seeing this, Hotaru moved down so she and Ruka's legs were together. You see, sadly, my friends like to play sick games. See who backs out first, its always like this when we watch movies. Hotaru and Ruka go closer and then Natsume pulls me closer then they are. They move closer then we are and it keeps on going like that until one couple backs out.

Ruka put his arm around Hotaru and Natsume grabbed my leg putting it slightly over his leg. I closed my eyes wishing that Hotaru and Ruka would just give up already but nooooo! Hotaru put her arms around him and Natsume did the same but his other hand laid on the back of my thigh.

"H-Hey! Can't we j-just stop this?" I asked but they ignored me. I looked over at them hoping they wouldn't take it to far but once again, Noooo! Ruka grabbed Hotaru putting her legs over his so she was kinda sitting on her lap. I closed my eyes knowing that after this one move Natsume always makes that they would back out so I just waited.

Natsume grabbed my putting me fully on his lap and put his arms around me his face in my neck. I blushed and then sighed looking over at them thinking that they would back out like always but no! They didn't Ruka just put his face closer to Hotaru's! Don't tell me, Natsume turned my face to look at his and I felt his lips brush against my cheek.

I closed my eyes and then opened them to see that Hotaru went off Ruka and Ruka blushed, they gave up! That means we can stop but something stopped me from moving...

I hadn't even noticed when his hands went slightly up my shirt and that his fingers were now on my stomach making it burn everywhere by his touch. I shivered slightly when he touched a ticklish spot and at this I could almost feel his smirk radiating off of him when I opened my eyes going wide eyed. I jumped off his lap.

"W-What are we doing?!" I yelled to no one and I heard Ruka and Hotaru chuckle because they were watching the whole thing. I blushed even harder then I already was.

"Were engaged, Mikan, its okay for us to be doing these things." Natsume said and pulled me back down so I was now in between his legs and I blushed elbowing him. He let go and I moved all the way to the other side of the couch as far away from him as much as I could. I bet if I moved over anymore I would fall off the side of the couch.

I glared at him as he held his chest and he turned towards me that same smirk on his face. "That really hurt.." he said and I frowned. "I thought for sure you would have screamed at me and told me I was a pervert, but you didn't. Did you like it Mikan?" he asked leaning over the couch and I blushed and then sat on the floor.

"I'm just going to sit down here." I said and then turned towards the T.V watching it once more feeling his eyes on me. That Pervert.


End file.
